Nelganis Kanir
' ''' is the 6th child of Nelthro Kanir. He is the most evil of all the Kanirs and one of the two worst enemies of the Nelthar Organization along with Zenoroth Kanir. Personality Nelganis has a very twisted personality, he is extremely arrogant and narcissistic, he believes he is the ultimate being and a Deity. He cares little for who or what he is facing going so far as to even provoke entire armies without a second thought. Appearance A Nemer and a Noxiphillic Vampire, Nelganis is a fairly tall and light-skinned man of lean build. He has black shoulder-length straight hair with red highlights, and like his father and siblings his eyes are red in colour. His regular outfit consists of a black shirt with a grey longcoat. He also wears a pair of black patternless pants, his hands are wrapped in bandages and he wears a pair of black iron boots. He, like all Nemer has a long and bladed tail, with spikes running it's entire length. However unlike other Nemer, Nelganis has used the thousands of years he has been alive to strengthen and toughen up his tail ridding himself of a major weakness. Early life Nelganis was born somewhere in Kaniros to his father Nelthro and an unknown mother. His father was known far and wide as the Hero of Kaniros. This made the Nemer look upon him as a great person and expected of him to be as great as his father, something he could never live up to, unless he somehow earned the favor of all and turned Kaniros into a unified empire. With himself as the Emperor. War of Kaniros Eventually the time for war was upon him and the rest of the Nemer, Nelganis was placed in charge of his own squad for a mission to assassinate top generals of the opposing forces, which would weaken their morale and give Nelthro's forces a much needed advantage. The squad was discovered by Akunn Zairteoz along the way and Nelinys was captured. Nelganis elected to abandon Nelinys, believing it was more important to finish the mission before concerning themselves with her safety. But his squad became enraged at the idea and insisted that they focus on her rescue. When Nelganis refused, the squad left on their own, remarking that Nelganis was worse than trash for abandoning his sister. The squad located the cave the enemy were using as a hideout, but was found by Akunn before they could launch a rescue. Nelganis, moved by the squad's earlier words, arrived in time to save him from Akunn'd attack, but lost his left arm in the process. From his rage Nelganis awakened a peculiar power in his blood, allowing him to take control of the enemy and through it defeat Akunn. Nelganis, rejoined with his squad infiltrated the cave and released Nelinys from her restraints. Her captor, Awntuch, caused the cave to collapse around them. The squad tried to make it for the exit but Nelganis had difficulty avoiding the falling rocks because of his missing arm. Nelganis was hit by a falling boulder becoming trapped beneath the rubble. With the left side of his body crushed and no way to free himself his squad was forced to leave Nelganis behind. As the rocks tightened around him, Nelganis cursed the names of his squad members. Recovery In actuality, Nelganis was rescuaed by Zenoroth Kanir. He brought Nelganis to his home and tended to his injuries, removing those body parts too damaged to be healed. Although frightened by Zenoroth, Nelganis felt indebted to him for saving his life and was willing to render any assistance he could, an offer Zenoroth made clear he would collect upon. Nelganis began a long rehabilitation process, eager to recover enough for him to return to Kaniros and destroy his former squad members and the country who left him to die. He received a new arm during his time with Zenoroth. During the end of his recuperation process, Zenoroth informed Nelganis that Nelinys was elsewhere and about to be killed by the remnants of his former enemies. Nelganis was insistent on helping her. Before leaving, Nelganis thanked Zenoroth for all his help but said he wouldn't be returning. Zenoroth made clear his conviction that Nelganis would return to him. Zenoroth directed Nelganis to Nelinys' location. When he arrived he found Nelinys unconscious, surrounded by Nemer. Enraged, Nelganis used a combination of magic and martial arts to slaughter the dragons. When all of them were dead, Nelganis cradled Nelinys and left her a note that he lived still. Nelganis returned to Zenoroth's home, vowing to do anything for Zenoroth if it could mkae him the Emperor.Zenoroth explained his Plans to Nelganis, which could replace the current immortal emperor. Nelganis was intrigued, determined to create a reality where he could rule the planet. Zenoroth imparted all of his knowledge and plans to Nelganis and taught him about abilities he would need moving forward. Adult Life Leaving Zenoroth's home, Nelganis moved in the shadows of Kaniros. In Kaniros, Nelganis at some point took control of many criminal organizations, in effect making him a crime lord. After Sonitu Nelthar began to be disillusioned by the lies of the world, Nelganis revealed himself to Sonitu and promised to help make a world of truth however his motive was completely different. Sonitu became his loyal servant, one of the few to know of him. Nelthro soon found out about Nelganis' doings, Nelganis located him and tried to use his magic to kill him. Nelthro was able to escape with his own magic abilities, but Nelganis pursued him. Nelthro initially struggled to successfully strike Nelganis but, after several failed attacks, Nelthro finally hit him with a fireball and escaped, on that fateful night Nelganis slaughtered the entire family. In the end only Nelfanio's life was spared. Nelganis revealed to Nelfanio his plans for becoming Emperor, and what had to be done. After his business with Nelfanio was done, Nelganis went to have a final battle with Nelthro. Nelganis and Nelthro met face-to-face and exchanged illusion magic. When Nelthro managed to escape Nelganis' Illusions, the Illusion battle ended and the true battle began. Nelganis used his most powerful spells, but Nelthro used defenisve spells to block it before releasing a fire spell at Nelganis' although he only managed to burn one of Nelganis's arms. Out of magicka, he told Nelganis about his final technique that was impossible to avoid. Nelthro then used his trump card on Nelganis, a special technique used through his omnipotent power.. However, with only his cloak burned off, Nelganis managed to survive by blocking the magic with a ward. With having expended all of Nelthro's magicka, Nelganis gained the advantage. As Nelganis began to weaken, Nelthro saw an opportunity to strike. This was in vain, as Nelganis had been trained by Zenoroth. His last option gone, Nelthro was pushed against a wall as Nelganis stumbled closer to him, seemingly reaching for Nelthro. However, he fell unconscious, and with that Nelthro had won the battle. Nelganis was locked away for years in the depths of Kaniros. One day, however, he managed to set himself free in spite of being guarded by some of the greatest guards Nelthro had. After Nelganis escaped, he left Kaniros and discovered Nelzion where he mastered his abilities and gave rise to Dremora which he planned to use in order to plunge Nirn into chaos. Tamriel TBA Powers Nelganis is a powerful mage both in Conjuration and Destruction, He is also a master of mysticism and martial arts, furthermore he also has some training with a one-handed blade. Though he prefers to have his minions fight for him. Nelganis, through "Absolute Command", can impose irresistible commands upon any kind of existence, natural and supernatural, living and non-living. He can impose complex commands through sheer act of will, unquestioningly bending anything and everything to his will. Nelagnis is a Noxiphillic Vampire, thus is not weakened not harmed by the sunlight, however he is empowered by the night. His regenerative abilities are greatly enhanced at night, and is immensely courageous and resistant to pain during the darker hours. Trivia *Nelganis was disowned by his father after he massacred a small farming town by himself and then shrugged it off as a prank. *Nelganis became a vampire as his last resort to live on, he then left the known world and has never been seen since. *The name "Nelganis" means "Noble Conqueror" according to Nelthro Kanir. *Nelganis was a competitor in the Golden Ash Yam Tournament. *Nelganis has actually visited Nelzion and survived Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Nemer